


A Helping Hand

by WoodlandGoddess1



Series: Winter Rarepairs 2018 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: He’d wanted a kitten since he was a boy, but Princes weren’t meant to have pets.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> "Character A and B were going out to celebrate (whatever you want) but they found a hurt kitten on the road. They decide to take it home and take care of it."
> 
> Thanks, sadpendragon, for donating such a tender prompt to the fest!

“Wassailing,” Arthur said slowly, dubiously, casting a shrewd glance at Sir Percival — who fidgeted like a nervous boy; it made Arthur even more suspicious despite the spark of attraction in his gut. His gaze narrowed. “I’ve never heard of it. Where does it come from?”

Sir Percival cleared his throat and said hesitantly, “Saxony, Sire.”

Arthur snapped his quill in half. He cursed in realisation and dabbed at an ink stain with the sleeve of his tunic without thinking. His lips pursed in regret immediately, but he knew that Merlin would clean it later. His manservant somehow managed to pull even the most stubborn stains out of his clothes. Arthur didn’t want to know how.

Sighing, Arthur raised his head and asked quietly, but firmly, “Why, Percival? What makes this celebration so worthwhile?”

“I grew up with the celebration.” Sir Percival released a relieved breath. He offered Arthur a small smile that made the attraction in his stomach flare. “An old man married into the village I grew up in and he wassailed until he died. I never knew he was a Saxon — not until I was much older. It was something the villagers kept quiet.”

Arthur bowed his head. Several thoughts ricocheted through his head in rapid succession. He dismissed most of them and said sharply, “Was his behaviour suspicious at all?”

“No.” Percival shook his head. His smile grew sad. “He was upset whenever we asked about his home. I have a feeling he’d been banished.”

“Okay,” Arthur answered slowly, frowning. “I’ll…consider it.”

 

* * *

 

Arthur huffed as he followed Sir Percival and the others into the lower town. He wasn’t certain what possessed him when he’d agreed to begin a tradition of wassailing, but he couldn’t back out now. His stomach twisted into knots as he remembered Morgana cackling, having come upon him singing to himself in the stables. He flushed with mortification. She said he’d sounded like a sick goat.

Arthur drew his cloak closer with gloved hands. Not that it would protect him from the humiliation waiting for him when he started wassailing with the others. He released a resigned sigh.

The group were almost to the first household when Lancelot stopped suddenly; Arthur and Percival bumped into him. Lancelot stumbled forward a step and then released a mournful sound as he crouched and scooped something up from beside a barrel. He turned immediately, revealing the shivering black kitten cradled in his gloved hands.

Arthur felt his heart twist at the sight. He couldn’t stop himself from stepping closer and relieving Lancelot of his miniscule burden. The kitten pawed at his hand and then mewed in pain. It pulled its paw back at once. Its green gaze stared at him piteously, pained and fearful.

“I’m taking him to Gaius.” Arthur cradled the kitten close to his heart protectively, but with a measure of selfishness. He’d wanted a kitten since he was a boy, but Princes weren’t meant to have pets. Princes had working animals and nothing else. “Lancelot…lead the others.”

Arthur didn’t wait for an answer. He turned immediately, his boots crunching through the snow all over again. His heart clenched when the kitten shifted in his hold and tried to push closer to the heat of his chest.

“It’ll be okay,” Arthur murmured softly, stroking black fur with great care. He drew his cloak close with one hand and tucked it around the little thing, hoping it would help the kitten warm up. The hurried crunch of snow had him glancing over his shoulder a moment later. Sir Percival fell into step beside him soon after. “You didn’t go with the others?”

“That kitten needs care more than the townsfolk need to hear me sing,” Sir Percival answered quietly, offering a smile. And then he winked. “Besides…I think a certain Prince Regent could use some company, Sire.”

“Perhaps.” Arthur looked away, smiling. He focused on the kitten in his hands. It wasn’t the first time Sir Percival had offered to walk beside him for the flimsiest reason. Arthur hoped it wouldn’t be the last. He continued stroking soft fur. “It seems wassailing was a good idea: this little one wouldn’t have survived the night without us.”

“Sounds like fate.”

“I hope it was.” Arthur glanced at Sir Percival. His smile deepened and couldn’t help stepping closer to his side. Their arms brushed as the pair of them strode towards the citadel ahead of them. “For more reasons than one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Artist sign-ups for the [Merlin Rarepair Winter Fest](https://pendragonsandco-winterholidays.tumblr.com/post/180639861518/welcome-to-pendragons-and-companys-winter-in) are open, if anyone is interested in participating!


End file.
